


Selfies Made Simple

by bluspirits



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluspirits/pseuds/bluspirits
Summary: Zari and John find one way in which they might be fundamentally incompatible. And that maybe they don't care.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 98





	Selfies Made Simple

**Author's Note:**

> So this pairing took me completely by surprise. But it's really fun and cute, so I wanted to write something hopefully fun and cute too. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!!

The Waverider had pretty much no good spaces for taking selfies. Which was a huge design oversight for a time-travel ship, if you asked Zari. But as a skilled businesswoman/influencer, she was making do with what she had. And what she had right now was the ship's common area. Zari was on one of the chairs, with her legs curled up underneath her. Her phone was held out above her, in one outstretched arm, and her other hand was adjusting her hair. 

John was walking by, but when he saw her, he came to a stop right in front of the room. "What are you even doing?" 

Zari spared him a brief glance, before returning her gaze to her phone. "Just taking some selfies. You know, even if you're stuck in a time-ship, it’s still important to stay in practice."

John's face screwed up in apparent confusion, and he leaned against the wall. "What're you taking?"

Zari turned to face him, a small look of disbelief on her face. "Like a selfie? You know, like a picture you take of yourself?" 

John blinked, absolutely no recognition on his face. 

"Look, give me your phone. I'll show you." She held her hand out, waiting. "It's not that hard, at least physically. And I'm basically the master of it." 

He didn't move. 

"Come on, stop looking so scared, hand it over." 

John shrugged. "Don't have one to hand over, love." 

There was a long moment of silence. She stared at him in blank horror. "You what?"

"I don't have one."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute-" Zari stood up and pointed a finger at him, a look of complete horror on her face. "You're telling me you don't have a phone?" 

John just shrugged. "Never really saw the point of them."

She took a step back in shock. "Never saw the point?" The words came out slightly choked. She held her phone out towards him. "I have built a business with this thing! Worth millions of dollars!"

John nodded. "Alright." 

"And you've never seen the point? Okay, we can't all be business moguls slash influencers from 2044 with millions of CatChat followers, I understand. But what, do you not ever have people you want to talk to?"

He opened his mouth, but she raised a finger, cutting off before he could start. "Oh, I know, you do your little magic thing, right?"

John glared at her. "It's an ancient art-"

"Uh-huh." She smiled. "Can you use this 'ancient art' to manage a million dollar brand?"

"I've never tried."

Zari nodded. "Hmmm."

He crossed his arms. "Can your CatChat let you contact beings from the furthest reaches of hell?" 

"I've seen some trolls out there that make me think so." 

He smiled, and glanced away from her before he started to laugh. "Alright. I'll give you that." 

After a second, Zari narrowed her eyes. "But like, you've used a phone before, right? Please tell me you've used a phone before."

"Nah, not really. How does it work? You press the buttons?" He pointed at the phone in her hand. 

"You're messing with me. You have to be."

He grinned, and glanced over at her. "Yeah, a little bit."

Zari breathed out a sigh of relief and lowered her phone. She put her hands on her hips. "Okay. So you're not completely hopeless." 

"Thanks."

She glared back at him. "No, don't get too excited." 

"Then show me how it works." John sat himself down on the arm of the chair Zari had been posing in a few minutes ago. He waved a slightly dismissive hand at her phone. 

"What?"

He shrugged. "You're like a professional at this-"

Zari held up a hand to cut him off. "Excuse me? Not 'like' anything. I am a professional."

John held up his hands in apology. "My mistake. I just thought, since you were the master and everything-" 

"If you really think that's going to work-"

John reached out and tapped at the darkened screen of her phone. "So you just kinda do this, right?" 

Zari snatched the phone away from him, lightning fast. "Fine, fine, fine."

John smiled, and looked up at her, waiting. 

"Come on, switch." She flicked her fingers at him in a 'shoo' motion. John rolled his eyes and moved down to the actual seat of the chair. Zari took his spot on the arm. 

"Look, here. We'll start simple, since you're a beginner." She pointed to the side of the phone. "This is the on button. You hit that first." 

"Oh, is that how it works? Thanks." He laughed.

Zari ignored him. "Teaching you to use social media would probably take years, so let's just start with the basics. Like the really really basic basics. Open the camera app, and make sure that you're using the front camera. You're probably not ready for taking one with the back camera." 

She extended her arm, phone angled down at the two of them. "Make sure your phone is at a good distance, and a good angle. And obviously, think about the lighting and composition. You'll get better at that with practice."

She smiled, flipped her hair so it was in optimum selfie position, and tilted her head. "Then you just press the button in the center to take the picture." 

The little holographic cat ears popped up when she took the picture, like they were excited to see her.

She turned towards John and smiled. "And there you go, your first selfie!" 

She looked down at the picture. In it, Zari was looking up at the camera, smiling and looking perfect as always, but John's gaze was completely focused on Zari. 

Zari stopped and looked down at John. "Are you even paying attention?"

John continued to stare at her. "Hmm?"

She rolled her eyes. "I said, are you even listening to me?" 

He squinted at the phone. "Oh, yeah. Hit the camera button and all that."

"Ugh." Zari shook her head. "I take it back. You are absolutely hopeless." 

John smiled. "I don't know about that. I feel like I've learned a lot." 

She crossed her arms. "Sure. Then show me what you've learned." 

John looked away from her for a brief moment. Then he placed a hand on the arm of the chair, a few inches from Zari's leg. He rose up, halfway to standing up, and pressed his lips to hers. After a breath, they came apart. John blinked up at her, grinning. "I think that was a very productive lesson, don't you?"

She opened her mouth, maybe to say something, before closing it again. Zari leaned in this time, placing her hands on John's shoulders and pushing him back down into the chair with enough force that she almost toppled into his lap. Then she kissed him, one hand clutching his coat, the other holding her phone. 

Zari reached out with her phone and took a picture. Just for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Does John know what a selfie is? Probably yes. 
> 
> Does John also know that acting like a huge disappointment will get him Zari's attention? Probably also yes.


End file.
